I could corrupt you
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Every time Zero drinks his blood, every time he look into his eyes every time he approaches him. "You can not stop this feeling for me...Zero"  Yaoi KaZe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Every time Zero drinks his blood, every time he look into his eyes every time he approaches him. "You can not stop thinking about me...Zero"  
>Yaoi.<br>KanamexZero

**Watch my video-** www . youtube watch?v=h5AAmz1Vm2I

***¨*Corrupt You*¨***

**I could corrupt you  
>In a heartbeat<br>You think you're so special  
>Think you're so sweet<strong>

Every time he was neared the pure blood his eyes stained red, his breathing fluttered and the thirst become present so difficult to stared at the prefect his chest contracted and his breathing became heavy,lavender eyes became reddish.

_ it was so desirable..._

_ so beautiful..._

_it was his creation..._

Seen as the prefect held his hands on his throat, trying to regulate the thirst, those tempting lips slightly open, and those beautiful red orbs showing his inner beast.

Who better than the Kuran's blood to quench the thirst of the angel. The so delicious elixir was not free Zero need to give something in exchange.

_The angel knew it..._

"You... I want you" The brunette whispered into the ears of the prefect, within seconds Kaname appeared in front of the prefect pressing the boy's body against the nearest tree. His hands roamed down the prefect's chest over the cloth. Zero was too thirsty and too groggy to realize what was happening around him, he couldn't see the lustful eyes of the vampire.

_ He could not think straight..._

"You will not escape me" he said huskily and unbuttoned his shirt pulling off the tie and jacket, exposing the soft white hunter's chest. "You are mine" The vampire whispered as bitting the porcelain skin focusing on the prefect's pink nipples. "All mine..." Nibbling the erect nipple.

"Ngg" The prefect was confused, he felt burning in his throat but also pleasure, pleasure he never felt before, his baby cheeks flushed darkly, his breathing was more hectic than usual. The angel felt a warm tongue explore the extent of his chest, someone nibbling on his skin.

_It hurts but also feels good..._

"Ahhh" Kaname was more than happy, it turned him on, seeing the boy trembling under his arms, the melodious sounds coming from those fleshy pink lips. "Zero you are so cute like this" Kaname whispered, gently strumming his fangs on the boy's skin. His chocolate eyes changed to crimson ones, he was ready to take his prey, and without thinking twice Kaname sank his fangs into the sweet nipple, enjoying the delicious blood.

"Nghhhh" Zero moaned feeling something pierce his skin "S-t-op" The prefect begged in a whisper tilting his head back. Kaname continued drinking the delicious liquid. His free hand rubbing the free pink nipple, making Zero stir from the pleasure.

After drinking the delicious blood of his now lover. Kaname cupped the face of a blushing Zero and lead it to his neck. The prefect felt the blood flowing and did not ask for permission he just sank his fangs into the soft neck, feeling the liquid filled his being taking him to a state of high arousal and pleasure.

"That's it Zero" The demon breathe and closed his eyes "drink my blood ... saciate with it"said the brunette as stroking the hair of his beloved and innocent silver angel.

"Drink all you want..." The pureblood smiled "After this you'll be mine"

The young one was still drinking the delicious blood, his eyes closed enjoying the delicious honey. He heard that someone was speaking, someone held him fondly.

_ Kaname_... the prefect wanted so badly to be the pure-blood who hold him that way.

"I can corrupt you..." Whispers on his ear

"Just ask for that, just say you want me" Kaname spoke in the ear of the angel as his hands went down to his ass and pressed the prefect buttocks brazenly.

"If we were not in the gardens, I will fuck you mercilessly Zero" The beast inside of him was screaming _take me_ "make you moan with pleasure, make you scream my name and enter you again and again.

I'll cum inside you, I'll possess you..."

If only we were not in the bloody fields of this Academy, Zero... I could corrupt you... I'd make you mine in every sense of the word.

_It would be only you and I,_  
><em>our bodies touching<em>  
><em>kisses and caresses.<em>

_If only you asked Zero, I could corrupt._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** It's a new life for him and he feels good

This is the second part of I could corrupt you  
>Yaoi.<br>KanamexZero

**Please watch my video-** www. youtube watch?v=AWC_-0p38r0

www .youtube watch?v=fAx-vVPXtL0

***¨*Feeling Good*¨***

**It's a new day **  
><strong> It's a new life <strong>  
><strong> For me <strong>  
><strong> And I'm feeling good<strong>

"I was worried you would not come" He was as calm as always, the damn tranquillity he hated the must**  
><strong>

"You bastard!" He rubbed the side of his neck and stared at the beast in front of him "What the hell you did to me?"

"I just wanted to… help you" The smooth voice whispered from behind as expert hands got under his shirt rubbing on the soft skin.

"Nghh" Lilac eyes closed tightly and his body tensed "St.. stop it…" came in a whisper

"Stop what?" The vampire prince chuckled as he pinched the sensitive nipple "This?" He said as his lips kissed the tempting neck sucking deeply hands unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the ground.

"Yeah…" He was so cute when he leaned his head back and rubbed his body very slowly just to feel more friction. Like a small cat asking for affection.

"I don't think so" The devil said with a smile on his face, a smile hide by the dark of the room

"Aghh"

"You're so cute Zero" The dark creature said and once again his lips went down to his neck, biting softly before sinking his fangs ripping the skin feeling the blood running down his mouth.

"You're feeling it right?" He whispered against the skin still drinking the elixir "It is how's supposed to be…" The young one keep his eyes shut, his breathing was slow, beautiful noises.

"It hurts…" The young hunter let out a moan as he silenced it quickly with his hands, biting his own lips and making him bleed.

"Just scream" The vampire spoke as he rubbed his hands on the creamy legs "Scream for me"

The hunter shook his head and opened his eyes, lilac orbs completely gone and red ones appeared "So beautiful…"

This was how it feels

You're feeling good

The hunter inadvertently leaned his body against the wall, his hands resting on either side legs slightly apart "Just do it!" He said indignantly making the vampire laugh.

"With pleasure" The other replied

The sound of another pants falling echoed in the small room.

Bodies rubbing each other and the beautiful sounds that slipped out of the mouth of the Hunter were music to the devil's ears.

"Just look at you" The vampire whispered as he thrust deep inside "Making those cute little songs begging for more" Hitting once again that sweet spot

"Bastard" The other just closed his eyes, he knew this was wrong but he could not help it, could not help but let out his nature, the beast within him wanted more, wanted to be possessed wanted to feel good…

"I'm… cum… nhggg" he exploded while the devil did in inside

After they regulated their breaths the hunter turned around and was found with none other than the prince of vampires. The tall and handsome vampire once again had that stupid smile on his lips, that smile that prompted him to do more. Without thinking twice the hunter attacked the red lips in a passionate bloody kiss.

The hunter was no longer an innocent man

He had become a little pervert eager for more.

He wanted to feel better, after all had been reborn and it was time to start his new life

"See you later Zero…" The vampire whispered and disappeared into the dark

The hunter smiled and nodded as he touched the spot where the vampire's fangs bit him, closing his eyes he let out a soft and content sigh.

This was sick he knew it but had to admit that if had felt real good and he was up for more.


End file.
